The present invention relates to stair climbing exerciser that has an adjusting member connected between two links so as to easily adjust the height of the two links simultaneously.
A conventional stair climbing exerciser is disclosed in FIG. 11 and generally an H-shaped frame 11 and a protrusion 14 extends from one of tow transverse bars 12 of the frame 11. Two pedals 15 each have one end pivotably connected to the protrusion 14 by a shaft 13 and each pedal 15 is connected to a cylinder 16 which is pivotably connected between the pedal 15 and the bar 12. The user steps on the two pedals 15 and exerts a downward force to overcome the resistance of the cylinder 16. Another conventional stair climbing exerciser is disclosed in FIG. 12 and includes a frame with two triangular lugs and a swing member 351 is pivotably connected between the two lugs. Two pedals 34 are pivotably connected to two respective link assemblies 35, each of which includes two links which are pivotably connected between the swing member 351, the lugs and the pedals 34. An adjusting member 37 is threadedly extended through the swing member 351 and a link 36 of one of the link assemblies 35. A knob 39 is located at a top of the adjusting member 37. The user may rotate the knob 39 together with the adjusting member 37 to adjust the height that the link assembly 35 on the left side can be moved. This can only adjust the height of one of the two link assemblies 35 and the hole defined through the link 36 makes the link 36 to be weak in structural strength.
The present invention intends to provide a stair climbing exerciser that has an adjusting member connected between two pedals so as to adjust the two pedals within one action.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stair climbing exerciser which comprises a frame including two bars and two rails connected between the two bars. Two links each have a first end pivotably connected between two lugs on the two rails and two damping members each have a first end pivotably connected between the two rails and a second end of each of the damping members is pivotably connected to a second end of the link corresponding thereto. Each link has a bolt connected thereto and an adjusting member is rotatably connected to the two bolts so that the two links are pivoted by rotating the adjusting member. Two pedals are pivotably connected to the two respective second ends of the two links.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.